1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power and data centers, and particularly to a desktop mounted, rotary receptacle assembly providing power and data connections for use with furniture.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, electrical outlets, internet connection points, telephone sockets, VGA interfaces, audio frequency interfaces, and microphone speaker interfaces are separated. Moreover, they are usually mounted at fixed locations on walls, placed on the floor or appear on electrical devices, which make them very inconvenient to use. If they are fixed directly onto furniture, they are often aesthetically unattractive and often difficult to be installed. In addition, the power and data sockets in current devices are usually exposed, which make them unsafe to use and not durable. Moreover, to the best of the inventor's knowledge, all previous desk top power and data couplers have been manually or spring operated. When use has been discontinued, the module remains open and unsightly, and creating a risk for damage and/or injury in the event of inadvertent connectivity to the power supply resulting in possible electrical shock and injury.